Return to Cybertron
by megatron-91
Summary: This is the reboot of my ongoing series after this it will go into an ongoing story. The humans have left the Autobots and the Decepticons are on the rise, but a visit from Cybertron will change the course of the war on Earth. Rated T for safety,multiship


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers and Pokemon they are the sole property of their rightful owners.**

**Author's Note: This is the first chapter of the twelve chapter opening to my reboot Return to Cybertron. In the reboot the human race has abandoned the Autobots after events that will be explained throughout the twelve part story arc in flashback form. Also due to these events the dex holders have abandoned the Autobots as well. Oh and Starscream's special ability reappears again.**

It was cold and muggy as Crys slowly made her way down route 28. It had recently been raining and she could smell that wet hanging scent that always seemed to linger in the air like a moth after every rain. The crunch of the wet leaves worried her, she was desperately trying not to make to much noise; she didn't want anybody to follow her.

Coming upon a muddy bank of Earth Crys braced herself as she slid down, covering her bright clothing in the heavy brown mud that surrounded her at the bottom of the ravine. She absolutely hated doing this every other day, but she knew it was for a good cause. Walking up to the pitch-black dank cave she took one more look at the gloomy sky and couldn't help but smile a little, it was like nature itself was trying to match her mood.

* * *

Walking down the twisting caverns of the cave she was relieved when she finally reached the first tunnel that was lit with those fluorescent light bulbs that always seemed to make one sick if you stared at them long enough. After walking down the lit corridors for a few minutes she quickly found Ruby and Sapphire waiting in one of them.

"Crys you made it!" Sapphire laughed with a weary smile on her face. Ruby wasn't talking he just continued to stare at the floor.

This was how it had been for that last six months ever since that terrible day ay Celadon city, every day since the human race did the unthinkable, ever since the human race abandoned her best friends the Autobots.

"Come on we'd better go inside." Crys said as she pushed open the rudimentary door and walked into the cave that was lit with those same fluorescent lights and had bits of computer machinery strewn about the room. As she looked around she couldn't believe that this was the new Autobot HQ.

"I still can't believe the Autobots were forced to abandon the Ark and come here." Sapphire spat as she looked around the cave in disgust.

"Yeah I guess so." Ruby said as he walked forward towards the gloom stricken robots that were scattered around the room.

"How have things been going Ironhide?" Sapphire asked as she approached her big red partner. Looking up a brief feeling of pity crossed her mind; Ironhide was covered in dirt and cave grime, and it looked like he hadn't seen the light of day in weeks. Sapphire quickly waved these thoughts away someone like Ironhide would not want her to feel sorry for him he would want her to keep looking forward.

"Not bad lil'darlin." Ironhide said in his southern drawl, "We haven't had any out right brawls in weeks, and the Decepticons haven't been seen in at least two months." Ironhide said looking at the cave floor.

"What about everyone else?" she asked as she looked around at the grime covered Autobots.

"Everyone's still functioning if that's what ya mean," Ironhide responded, "We got a message from Jetfire the other day, his cover's still going strong." he finished reassuring the worried Crys. Jetfire had been to large to comfortably fit in the base and thus went into hiding on a Hoenn air force base.

"Is everyone else Okay?" Sapphire asked looking around the room again.

"I can't speak for them, but I'll bet ya they're in a pretty crummy mood." He said as the three humans walked off to find Optimus Prime.

* * *

Cliffjumper looked around the cave with bitterness he couldn't believe this had happened to him and his friends; he hated it all, and then he spotted them on the ground the only three dex holders left.

This is all their fault. Cliffjumper thought to himself. Them and there entire pathetic organic race.

Near to him Sunstreaker continued to try and polish his armor even when he was two miles below the surface of the Earth in a Primus forsaken cave, the squeaking noise coming from the rag was beginning to grind his gears and it continued to as Sunstreaker continually pressed harder and harder on the rag until finally it was to much.

"SUNSTREAKER WILL YOU JUST GIVE UP YOU IDIOT! WE"RE TWO MILES BELOW THE SURFACE AND YOU KEEP TRYING TO WIPE DIRT OFF YOURSELF!" Cliffjumper yelled exploding into a fury no one could imagine.

Sunstreaker calmly looked at Cliffjumper and then wet back to work on his armor, his brother however did not remain so calm.

"Hey! No one calls my bro an idiot! Especially some slagging little runt like you!" Sideswipe shouted jumping up to defend his brother.

"You want to make something of it then bring it on!" Cliffjumper yelled as he crouched into a fighting stance.

"Cliffjumper just let it go!" Bumblebee said as he came over and tried to push Cliffjumper back, he managed to glance over his shoulders to see the humans cowering in the corner. They could still remember what Cliffjumper had done way back in Celadon City and they were scared stiff.

"No don't hold him back Bumblebee I bet he's been wanting to punch something ever since he lost his little sparring partner Emerald!" Sideswipe laughed egging the small red minibot on.

"News flash genius! Dia left you to! They all left us! All of them save for Ruby, Sapphire, and Crys!" Cliffjumper yelled suddenly whirling around on the three humans. "And I'm absolutely sure Ruby doesn't even want to be here at all! He's only here because he follows Sapphire around like a lost little dog with no spine!" he shouted at the black haired teen. "Well am I right Ruby is that the only reason you're here?"

"Cliffjumper don't bring the humans into this!" Mirage yelled as he approached the fuming Autobot.

"Don't talk to me you little traitor!" Cliffjumper roared spinning around to face the tall Autobot.

"TRAITOR!?" Mirage shouted at the insult.

"Don't even pretend like I don't know! It was you who helped the Decepticons lead us into that trap wasn't it? WASN'T IT?" he roared.

"CLIFFJUMPER THAT IS ENOUGH!" Optimus' voice boomed from across the room instantly silencing the argument as well as causing the enraged Cliffjumper to turn around at glare at his leader.

"Why should I stop? It's your fault we're even in this mess!" Cliffjumper roared at the un-phased Prime.

"Cliffjumper I know your upset about the events that have transpired since the battle at Celadon City, but I…"

"NO! Don't even try to back yourself out of this one oh _great_ leader if you hadn't have accidentally killed her then maybe the dex holders would still be here!" Cliffjumper angrily yelled.

"Cliffjumper! I think you need to go outside right now!" Prowl said as he and Ironhide approached the enraged Autobot, ready to remove him if needed.

"Fine! Whatever!" CLiffjumper said as he made his way out of the base.

Optimus looked around at the room filled with Autobots and then finally down at the humans who looked up at him with the all to familiar look of despair in their eyes, and then he himself slowly left the room.

* * *

Later…

"The humans have gone home and Cliffjumper's calmed down sir." Prowl said as he walked outside finding Optimus staring up into the night sky.

"Cliffjumper also wishes to apologize for what he said earlier, he didn't mean to bring up the accident he was just upset." Prowl continued.

"Sir it's okay everyone knows it was an accident." Prowl said quickly.

"I know Prowl, but it is still an action that haunts me to this day…" Optimus finally said as he shut his eyes and began to painfully relive the event.

* * *

_KOTONE!!!!" Gold shouted in horror causing Optimus to spin around._

_"Gold what's wrong?!" Optimus asked before his question was suddenly answered when the broken, shattered, and bloody body of Gold's sister fell out of the car he was holding._

_Gold stared at Optimus with a look of grief and anger causing Prime to realize what he had just done, and then Megatron began to laugh.

* * *

_

"Prime? PRIME!" Prowl shouted pulling his leader out of the flashback.

"What is it Prowl?" Optimus asked.

"Sir you are obviously still very shaken up over this so I'm taking active command and sending you on leave for a few days, understand?" Prowl said being dead serious.

"Prowl I can't let…"

"No, no backtalk. Not to be rude but if you can't forget about this then you may not be able to lead us in kicking Megatron's tail off this planet." Prowl smiled causing Prime to lighten up.

"Thank you old friend." Optimus said.

"No problem now get going I can handle things here." Prowl laughed as Prime transformed and drove out into the night.

* * *

Meanwhile deep within the metal halls of the Nemesis Megatron quickly made his way to the communications center with Soundwave in tow.

"Lord Megatron? What is the state of the emergency?" Soundwave asked in his synthesized voice.

"The computers have picked up a Cybertronian energy signature entering the atmosphere! It appears that fool Blackjack has finally pulled through for me!" Megatron laughed as they approached the communications center.

"But Megatron we haven't been able to contact Blackjack for three Earth months. How do you know it's him?" Soundwave asked as they reached the closed door.

"Quite frankly Soundwave I don't care of it's him or not we're taking that ship by force if we have to!"

* * *

"So we both know the plan right?" Starscream asked over the videophone.

"Good!" "UH-OH!" Starscream said quickly shutting off the videophone just as the door slid open.

"Starscream! Who were you just speaking with? Megatron questioned as he and Soundwave walked into the room.

"I wasn't speaking with anybody! I was simply watching a movie!"

"Oh really Starscream?" Megatron asked, "Which one?"

"You know the one about the aliens that arrive on Earth by a meteor and continue to evolve until they're destroyed by humans with shampoo!" Starscream quickly said lying.

"Why do you just not state the title?" Soundwave asked.

"Oh because the author's to lazy to write a third disclaimer." Starscream answered quickly deleting the call list while Megatron stared at Soundwave in confusion.

"I do not have time for your pathetic lies to day Starscream I need the computer to track an energy signature." Megatron said shoving Starscream to the ground.

"I would be more careful Megatron." Starscream said getting up off the ground. "My desire for power is just as great as yours and one day you will be taking orders from me." He laughed.

"Power flows only to the one who knows how. Desire is not enough!" Megatron said turning around so Soundwave could track the energy signature. "You couldn't lead the Decepticons even if you tried." he laughed.

"Time makes all things possible Megatron. I can wait, and my time will come." Starscream said as he walked past Megatron to observe Soundwave's work.

"Never Starscream. Never!" Megatron shouted.

"Megatron energy signature identified. It is indeed a cybertronian shuttle." Soundwave announced.

"Excellent! Quickly Soundwave can you predict where it will land based on it's current trajectory?" Megatron asked.

After a few minutes of work and calculations Soundwave quickly found the answer. "Based on current trajectory the shuttle will land in the plains area of the Fiorre region.

'Excellent! Decepticons take to the air!" Megatron shouted as he ran towards the telescoping tower.

* * *

Out on the plains of Fiorre a Rapidash bent it's head towards the river to get it's afternoon drink. Suddenly it looked up to see a flock of birds descending on the fields; perhaps a couple of Fearows it thought as it bent down to continue it's drink.

Looking up again the Rapidash suddenly realized that it was not looking at Fearows as a massive man shape came down, but before it could turn around and run a bright flash of purple energy slammed between it's eyes and everything went white.

* * *

"Frenzy! Get that disgusting creature out of my sight!" Megatron ordered as he looked at the flaming horse pokemon a few feet away from him in disgust.

"So what exactly are you planning to do if the shuttle that lands isn't a Decepticon vessel?" Starscream asked coming up behind the Decepticon leader.

"It's simple Starscream. We will have a welcoming party for them won't we Thundercracker?" Megatron smirked.

"You got it boss." Thundercracker said transforming and taking off into the air with Skywarp, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw behind him.

"Soundwave! You, Ravage, and Frenzy get into position!" Megatron ordered as Frenzy deposited the dead Rapidash behind a bush and joined the two other Decepticons as they took their places behind the nearby trees.

Meanwhile Rumble readied his pile drivers and took his position behind Starscream.

"What are you doing?" Starscream asked the small cassetticon.

'I'm getting into position what does it look like, and you should to."

"Oh really, then what is my position Rumble?"

"Your position is right there Starscream." Megatron said, "As bait." He finished transforming into his gun form and landing in Starscream's hand.

"BAIT!?" Starscream shouted in a panic.

"Yes Starscream bait!" Megatron responded, "Now hide me behind your back! If the pilot is an Autobot use me to fire on him and then the other Decepticons will handle the rest!"

* * *

Starscream watched as the massive ship slowly descended onto the plains from the atmosphere. It was a very impressive ship with dual mounted cannons on the left and right flanks with a large ion cannon underneath the bridge, and large amounts of shield generators and cloaking devices coating the surface.

As the ship landed the entrance slid open and a long ramp extended from the ship touching the ground, and a lone figure made his way down the ramp.

The figure was very tall with bright blue legs and shoulders a red chest with blue armor decorating it. The rockets mounted on his tall shoulders glistened in the sunlight and reflected of the thick antennae jutting from his helmet. His blue eyes stared intently at Starscream while his mouth curled back into a rich smile.

"ULTRA MAGNUS!" Starscream shouted in surprise.

**Dah, Dah, DAH!!! What will happen to the decepticons now that they must confront Ultra Magnus? What exactly happened at Celadon City? Why am I asking you? Stay tuned for the next exciting installment of Return To Cybertron! Seriously get an account and review people! I need reader feedback!**


End file.
